Foxy the Pirate at Life's End
by Foxythefoxypirate
Summary: In the new Freddy Fazbears Pizza Foxy feels very hurt by the past events. He once lived a great life but had a very unexpected change of events that traumatized him. He then sadly realizes what needs to be done
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is foxythefoxypirate here with my first fanfiction i hope everyone who reads the series enjoys it anyways lets get started shall we?

third person POV

it was late night at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, In pirate cove was a lonely fox animatronic named foxy he was passed out on the floor with a whiskey bottle in his hand. He was suddennly awoken by his phone ringing he picked the phone up it was his girlfriend chica" Hello?" he said sounding as tired and drunk as possible " I'm leaving you for a real man" chica replied "why?" foxy said suprised" because you are always complaining about how your life sucks, and you are an achollic i've left you for bonnie a real man who knows me and is better than you" after that she hung up not letting foxy finish. foxy was very upset by this inconvienece at so late at night he lied back down on the floor and cried himself to sleep. This was a common thing for foxy he was never visited by kids and he was always bullied by the others. He often found himself getting wasted or waking up with a headache. Foxy was once a very charming clever fox with a wonderful match for him named mangle who was taken one day*flashback* "No your cuter" mangle giggled. BANG!came a loud noice. Foxy horrified stared at mangle who had a chunk of her face now missing "F...Ff...oxy" where her final words Foxy's eyes where amber when normal but then turned to an firey red. He slowly stood up and let go of mangle's body he saw three men armed with weapons pointed at him (this part is vulgar leave if you dont want to read it skip down to the ending of the flashback) Foxy lunged at the first man and ripped out his throat and left him to suffer on the floor. He leaped at then the next and bit into his side and threw him against the wall. He then slowly walked towards the last one who shot mangle. " IM GOING TO KILL YOU PEICE OF SHIT" Foxy yelled. the man was terrified and took shots at foxy but foxy was so angered he didnt feel a thing foxy stuck the sharp side of his hook into the man's eye and ripped it out he then tore his limbs off and made him suffer Foxy then took a lighter and set the man of fire. Foxy went to the parts and service room and washed the blood off. The police soon arrived and investegated the scene. They had no clue who could have done such a brutal defensive murder. Many years later the owners took foxy to the new resturaunt forgeting about what happened though foxy could never forget *flashback ending*

That's all guys i hope you you enjoyed i will make a new chapter soon hope you all enjoyed see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody its me here with a second chapter I got like 8 views but no likes or follows come on im new to the fanfiction community its not the best story I understand but for my artwork follow my instagram x_Foxythefoxyfox_x ok enough talk on with the story

Chapter Two

It was morning at the pizza restaurant and bonnie and freddy where playing cards, chica was making pancakes(for everyone except foxy) and Foxy was just waking up.

Foxy's POV

I woke up and started to walk to the kitchen but halfway there I was tripped by none other then freddy "What's your problem" I said getting up "You" he said shoving me into the wall "Quit it!" I yelled" Make me fuck fox"he said back "don't push me too far asshole" I grunted. Freddy punched me in the jaw causing it to break" what are you going to do about it" It was happening again my eyes turned from amber to red. I uppercut freddy and kicked him. I continued punching him until he could barely move I was so angered I could barely think. I ripped freddys arm off and threw it at the wall "What are you going to do about it fazfuck?" I yelled then trailed off to the kitchen to grab a beer and I took a breakfast sandwich I didn't finish from yesterday. Chica stared at me horrified I looked right back and flashed my firey red eyes then I went back to my cove. I then felt such a wave of sadness that I felt cold it then came to me being bullied ,never visited and ignored, traumatized. "All I'm doing is taking up space I need to do what needs to be done" I set up a rope noose on the roof of my cove. then I stood up on my couch put the rope around my neck and jumpe-

Third Person POV

The next day...

"Where's Foxy?" bonnie asked "What do we care" freddy grunted trying to use his only arm to play cards "Im going to go look for him" bonnie said " I thought you didn't like foxy" freddy said "I'm just bored bonnie proclaimed" I'm going too" Chica said. They then walked to pirate cove "Foxy are you in there?" Bonnie said. No reponse. he opened the curtain and saw a horrible sight Chica fainted and bonnie just stood there shocked.

Cliffhanger!(not entirely) sorry for the short chapter please leave likes and follow my story and I will add an extra chapter that will be an exlusive bonus chapter that will only be made if I can reach 50 views 10 likes and 10 follows anyways I will see you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people can I get at least 10 friggin follows or likes to make the extra chapter if you don't know how then just make an account and hit follow or like. At least one like will get me to continue the story after this chapter also if you pm me I will always write back ok on to the story

Chapter 3

third person POV

"Oh my god" bonnie said staring at the sight of foxy being hung. Bonnie helped Chica up. They stared at the terrible sight then bonnie noticed a note it read _:If you are reading this it's probably too late I've decided to end my life nobody likes me and everyone bullys me and my life has been so terrible after 1987 that I've decided to end my terrible life_ -Foxy. " This is terrible, maybe we were mean to him and after 1987 he has never been so terrible" Bonnie said " You're right*sniff* we did this" chica said as she started to tear up. Bonnie tried to comfort Chica on the way to tell Freddy the bad news "Freddy!" Bonnie yelled across the pizzeria "What?" Freddy shouted back "Foxy's dead" Bonnie said as he made his way to the party room "This is big news and a good thing too" Freddy said "Listen I know you don't like him but one of the reasons he killed himself was because of us bullying him" Bonnie said "Wait he killed himself?!" Freddy exclaimed "Yeah" bonnie said "we never took the time to be his friend or even show the littlest amount of care towards him"

Time Skip Foxy's Funeral

"Some say Foxy was a lonely spirit with a heart that heart loved in a long time some say he was even the best performing animatronic when he did perform" said the priest " Who would like too say a few words?" Nobody raised their hand Only Bonnie and Chica where there. It was raining very hard that day Foxy was buried in Winnipeg Manitoba Canada which is where he was built/born. It was a sad day for all the animatronics. In that very cemetery scrapyard was Freddy,Bonnie, and Chica who said their prayers and next to Foxy's grave was a grave that read: _Mangle Fox._

Listen people this story was supposed to be a lesson to everyone to never bully. You don't know if that person has other severe problems so don't bully!

Ok guys this is the end of my story btw the extra chapter would be told from foxys pov so plz at least one person come forward to like or follow my story or even someone to be nice enough to write a review anyways please like my story for the new chapter


	4. extra chapter

Ok guys a big shoutout to chase jackdaw who wrote a review and encouraged me to write this extra chapter I saw that we had 115 views which is an achievement for me I broke my arm and leg in football but im writing this with one arm for all of you guys I hope you all will enjoy this extra chapter and lets get started

Winnipeg cemetery third person POV

As night fell upon Winnipeg whispers of the word "87" where heard in the air. A ghostly figured resembling a fox spouted wings and started rising upward without flapping the new wings. Nobody witnessed the phenomenon. Many reports of murder and death were reported that night all the blood at the scenes were burgundy rather than the normal color(in case you didn't know foxy is burgundy in color). It was not know if the phenomenon caused this.

Animatronic heaven Foxy's POV

"where the hell am I?" I thought to myself. My head started pounding with a headache then my memory hit me like a punch in the face. "Oh" I said. I was going through huge changes in my physical and mental structure so it was probably normal to hallucinate because I saw the most beautiful vixen ever to be seen. I started to here a steady whisper in my head go "8787878787878787878787878787878787878787" I was probably going insane then I realized who that fox was it was Mangle I ran as fast as possible to her and jumped on her and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much my love!" I said as I gave here a thousand kisses. She was missing a chunk of her face. " You think I'm still pretty?" Mangle asked "Of course I do you are still beautiful anyway you are!" I noticed my neck only had a couple of wires and I piece of metal holding it up we were a bit withered you can say but I was never happier I had a wife who loved me more then anything and nobody to bother us.

The End

Ok everybody that's all for this story I am working on art to add but that will be done after my arm gets better and I can draw again follow me on my instagram X_FOXYTHEFOXYFOX_X I will release art and updates and I might make a sequel to this if I can reach 100 follows I will see you in the new storys and have a fantastic rest of your day see ya!


End file.
